Special A: The next generation
by AdorkableKitty
Summary: This Story is about the generation that made it to the S.A. Like Kei and Yahiro's younger brother's and more. Complete :
1. Chapter 1: Special A: Welcome

_**S.A: the next generation**_

_Luna: This is my first fan fiction. I hope you like it._

_Lina: OUR first fan fiction._

_Summary: It is S.A but the next people ranked in the top 7. Like Kei and Yahiro's brothers._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Special A**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the S.A**

As Sui walked into the gates of the school he yawned. He wore his white S.A jacket and a pair of ripped jeans. Since Hikari and her friends had graduated there had been a new rule stating S.A members could added their own touch to their uniforms. Sui Takishima: Son of the head of the Takishima group. Rank: 2nd much to his dismay.

"SUI!" shouted a girl. "Don't even try it Ayame." Ayame stopped in her tracks. She had apple colored hair that pulled into pigtails. Like Sui she wore the S.A uniform, with her own added touch. Added touch being she wore a pink tank top under her jacket, and multi colored socks. "Your mean Sui-chan," She pouted. Sui rolled his eyes and started walking away, "You coming or not?" Ayame didn't say anything just walked with him. Ayame Kiseki: Daughter of two top fashion designers. Rank: 4th. She is secretly in love with Aidou.

"Ayame! Sui!" shouted a voice as they went to the green house. They spun to see Yuujirou walking towards them. His long yellow hair fell past his shoulders and he had blue eyes. His white S.A jacket was around his waist showing his black tee-shirt with a white vampire smiley in the center. Yuujirou Reese: Son of a Pop Duo. Rank: 7th. As cold as Sui acted sometimes the three were best friends.

They were the first in the green house which was usual. The second they sat down they got to doing their own thing. Ayame pulled out a sketch pad and started drawing. Living in home where both her parents loved she'd devolped a love for it as well. Yuujirou took out his Ipod and turned it up as loud as it could get nodding his head to the music while mouthing the lyrics. Sui sat down with some books. He loved to read. He adored it. It could take him to worlds unknown to everyone else.

Not far behind them a voice called, "Hey," and we all turned around as a girl jumped on Yuujirou. It was Lina Johri. She was in love with Yuujirou. Her mom is a super model, and no one knows what her dad is (Yuujirou thinks he is a ninja and Ayame thinks he is a assassin). Ranked: 3rd. She is in love with Yuujirou. She added her own touch to her uniform by replacing her shirt with a lime green tank top and a black skirt.

Later Tadashi Nara walked in, and he started munching on food before getting slapped by Ayame. Tadashi's parents, are both guys and Ninja's. Ranked:5th. He added his own touch by, wearing baggy basket ball shorts that matched his messy hair.

Behind was his best friend, Aidou Tsubasa. His dad is a famous actor, and his mom is a Master chef. He is ranked: 6th. He is secretly in love with Ayame. He is always wearing calm colored Bermuda's and a red shirt.

The last to get to the green house was Chitose Saiga. His parent's are part of the Hasetame group. He of course is ranked:1st. Unfortunately for girls he is gay. He is always bragging about him being number 1. His special touch is him always wearing a golden t-shirt.

Then of course the first one to dig in was Tadashi. The meal was gone in about 5 minutes. "Pig," said Lina. "Oink Oink," teased Aidou. Tadashi didn't say anything just went to take a nap on the coach. Ayame looked up from her sketch pad, "Don't be so mean to Tadashi guys." "I thought you didn't like that he ate all your food," commented Chitose sitting next to Sui and getting his laptop out. "Nah. As long as someone eats it," she replied. "It's perfectly fine see," yawned Tadashi as he feel asleep. "Well I have to go meet my brother," Sui said unhappily. "Bye Bye," Chitose said in the same tone and kissed his boyfriend. Sui and Chitose were already dating unlike Aidou and Ayame.

The next day Chitose and Sui were the first one's there and then Lina and Yuujirou, Then Tadashi and Aidou. Ayame then came out with the food and She made Tadashi wait 5 minutes before eating so other people could get to eat for once. "Shit!" He yelled and when she wasn't looking took something. This time Chitose had to leave first, "I got to go to a dentist appointment." Just like the previous 1 and 2 even though they were dating they were still really competitive. "I bet you have at least 2 cavities." Sui called after him. "Okay, We will talk about on the phone later." He called waving at us.

X*X*X

**Sui's P.O.V**

My cell phone rang and I ran to find it in my messy room. I found it and answered it. "Hey, Chitose" I say into the phone. "Okay, before I tell you how many cavities I have, what is the conditions?" He asked. "Well, the loser has to do something for the winner." "Okay, I had…. zero cavities. You lose." "Damn it! What do you want me too do Chitose?" I asked scared. "You have to tell Aidou that Ayame likes him and Ayame that Aidou likes her." 'Fine! Well got to go Chitose my mom wants me to help her with something, oh great, Bye!" "Okay, Bye Sui," He said before hanging up on me. I ran downstairs to ask my mom what she wanted. "Nothing, it's just that it sounded like you were on the phone when you are grounded," She said looking at me sternly. "Why would you think that mom?" "All I said is that's what it sounded like."

**Next day at school**

I walked up to Aidou when Chitose was looking and said, "This is a deal, I have to tell you the truth about someone. Ayame Likes you." "Really?" "Yup!" I said grinning. Then I walked over to Ayame when she walked out of the kitchen. "Ayame," I say catching her attention. "What squirt?" she said laughing just because I'm shorter than her. "You know the bet I made with Chitose yesterday, Of course you do, well I lost so I have to tell you something. Aidou-Kun likes you." she just blushed, and I went to take my seat by Chitose. "Happy?" I asked looking at Chitose. "Yup!" he said excitedly pointing to Aidou. Aidou was walking towards the frozen Ayame. "Ayame, will you go out with me?" He asked. "No," she said. "Oh," he said walking away sadly. "Wait, Aidou. I meant yes I really like you but I was just shocked at what Sui told me a minute ago." She said grabbing his shirt and hugged him close. "Yes! It worked," Chitose said. "You wanted me to get that so they would get together?" I said growling. "Yes, but because Aidou is always asking to do stuff with me, and I never have enough time to be with you, my lovely Sui." He said kissing my cheek.

**Finished!**

_Luna: Our first fan fiction is done =) but It should be only mine *glares at Lina*_

_Lina: don't look at me, cat said it was ours_

_Luna: Whatever. Bye all readers!_

_Lina: Bye *waves*_


	2. Chapter 2: Special A: Dates

S.A: The Next generation

_Luna: Hey everyone!_

_Lina: We are finally on chappie 2. The reason that I uploaded them on the same day is because, that I just made a account and have to wait 2 days before I can upload stories._

_Luna: Blah, Blah, Blah! Okay she is telling the truth though._

_Lina: and now onto the story._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Special A.**

**Chapter 2: Dates**

**Ayame's P.O.V**

Lina was over to my house. "Ayame, Ayame! Can you please ask Yuujirou out for me? I love him to death, and you know that! So Please and I will ask Aidou when you're first date is." She asked. "Guess I have no choice." I said rolling my eyes. "Yay!" Lina screeched.

The next day I had to go to school. Grrrrrr. I was the one cooking all the food. The only good part was being able to see Aidou.

**Sui's P.O.V.**

I ran to my boyfriend and kissed him. I didn't realize that other's were watching. Chitose kissed me back and said, "Love you, Babe." "Love you too!" I whispered. I saw Aidou walk up to Ayame and kiss her on the cheek and she blushed. Eventually Tadashi walked in the greenhouse and saw that there was hardly any food left and whined, "Why didn't you leave any for me?" "Because you eat it all and we never get anything." Ayame shot back. "But go head and eat what you want we are all full." I added. I took my seat next to Chitose. Ayame walked up to Lina and asked, "Why don't you ask Yuujirou yourself, I will still come with you." "Fine! But you have to come." Lina screamed at her. Yuujirou walked in late. "Yuujirou!" Lina said jumping onto him like always. "Lina, can I talk to you alone?" He said. "sure why not," she said smiling at Ayame.

"Lina, will you go out with me?" he asked. "Yes!" She yelled so everyone could hear. He hugged her and they walked out of the corner with her on his back. He set her down in her chair.

"Everyone, I have a plan," Yuujirou yelled after a while. "What would that be?" Chitose said looking at Him. "Why don't we go on a triple date? All six of us. We can figure out a day for it to be." Yuujirou said hugging Lina close to him. We all agreed and the date would be tomorrow Saturday. We were going to a fancy restaurant. Then we were going camping for the night. I was the only to get to sleep with my smexi boyfriend.

**Lina's P.O.V**

Yuujirou picked me up in his sister's car and pulled out his license so I could see. I was wearing a strapless beautiful baby blue gown with sapphire jewel on the top part my blonde hair was curled. We had to pick everyone else up. Luckily it was a mini van. Chitose was already at Sui's house. And they sat in the very back. When we got to Aidou's house Ayame was already there she was wearing a black dress that came down to her knees with a pink shawl and her hair up in a ponytail with chopsticks in her hair.

**Yuujirou's P.O.V**

When I picked my girlfriend up she was beautiful and I started drooling but by the time she got to the car I stopped. She looked so beautiful and I was wearing A pair of khaki's and a sophisticated top. Even Sui and Chitose were wearing tuxedo's. At least Aidou was wearing about the same thing as me. On the date everything went really well except halfway through it. "No Chitose leave me alone maybe you should have kept it to yourself!" Sui yelled. Apparently Chitose kissed another boy. "Sui, I'm telling you he kissed me. I tried to pull away but I was to weak." Chitose said. "Chitose, I don't care, you admitted that you kissed back though! I'm breaking up with you!" Sui yelled. Yuujirou will you drive us all home?" Sui pleaded. "Sure, Chitose sit by me and Lina please comfort Sui. You're his best friend in this car besides me." I said to my girlfriend. "I will," She said kissing me on my lips. Sui and her got in first and he cried on her the whole ride home. Lina kissed sui on the forehead when he got out and she came up front to sit by me again. We held hands and the remaining four went to camp.

**Finished**

_Luna: Ha you will have to tune in to chapter three to figure out what happens on the camping trip and what happens between Sui and Chitose._


	3. Chapter 3: Special A: Camping

Special A: The next Generation

_Luna: Chapter 3!_

_Lina: We will be telling you about the camping trip. _

_Luna: Will Chitose and Sui make up?_

_Lina: Will anyone else break up?_

_Luna: You'll see in _

_Lina: Chapter 3!_

_Luna: On with the story._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Special A**

**Chapter 3: Camping**

**Yuujirou's P.O.V**

"Yuujirou, I feel so bad for Sui! He is so sad. He didn't want to break up with Chitose but he felt that he had to so that he wouldn't get hurt." Lina Said to me. "Well, eventually we all know they will end up together." I answered. When we got to the camp ground Lina hugged me and said, "I don't want that to happen between us. I don't want you to break up with me. I love you!" "Lina, unless you have sex with someone I'm not letting you go anywhere." I replied kissing her forehead. Ayame took Lina from me while we were still hugging. "Let's go set up our tent." She said. "Okay, but let me kiss Yuujirou first," Lina said breaking free of Ayame's grasp and coming to kiss me. I kissed her back and hugged her real quick. "I love you too," I whispered. Lina went back to go set up her tent and Aidou came up to me. "hey, should we go set our tent up?" "No, the girl's can when there done." I replied. He laughed, "Okay."

Later when both tents were up it was about 8:30 pm so we started a fire in the fire pit next to us to roast marshmallow's. I sat by Lina and Aidou sat by Ayame. Lina's phone went off so I answered it before she could. "Hello?" I said. "Hi, can I please talk to Lina it's important." The voice said, it sounded like a guy. "Lina, for you," "That's a surprise, it is MY phone." she said. "Hey Lina, it's Sui and I was wondering if I could just come out there with you guys so I don't think of Chi… you know who I mean," He said. "Sure. Go ahead no one will care, we all love you." She said and I started to heat up. "Thanks, be there in a bit, Love ya too." she hung up the phone and said, "It was Sui, he wanted to come so he wouldn't think of Chitose." "Oh," We all said.

**Sui's P.O.V**

"I can't believe they said I could go!" I said aloud. My phone went off. "Hello?" I answered. "Sui! Please forgive me I didn't do anything!" The voice on the other side said. I could tell it was Chitose. "Whatever, I hate you right now so just leave me alone." I said disgusted. "Sui, you have to listen to me! I love you, I really do. Why can't you believe me? Aidou's college brother was the one that kissed me! You know how strong he is." Chitose pleaded. I started to cry, "What! Aidou's Brother kissed you! He is going to get it! Chitose come to my house. With ALL your camp things." I I said hang up. "I can't believe it. Aidou's brother kissed MY Chitose." I said now pacing back and forth worrying.

When Chitose reached my house I told my mom to drive us to the campsite. She did and when we got there everyone was surprised to see us together. "Aidou, I'm going to kill your brother!" I said clenching my fist. "Okay, Why?" "Because, Your annoying brother kissed MY Chitose. And that is why we are back together." I said starting in a angry voice and ending happily. "Good for you and Haha for Aidou's brother." Ayame said. We all laughed and hugged Chitose and Sui.

**Finished**

_Luna: Yay! _

_Lina: Sui and Chitose are together again._

_Luna: Luckily no one else_

_Lina: Broke up_

_Luna: Will you-_

_Lina: Quit doing that_

_Luna: Please! And Buh-_

_Lina: Bye_


	4. Chapter 4: Special A: Camping Part 2

Special A: The next generation

_Luna: Everyone I haven't updated in so long. *Faints* _

_Lina: Your REALLY dramatic. _

_Luna: So. What's your point?_

_Lina: Nothing. Lets just get on with the story._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Special A. **

**Chapter 4: Camping **

**Lina's P.O.V**

We were all happy that Sui and Chitose were happily together. They fished together and slept by each other. Or that's what Yuujirou said. I believed him because Aidou was also saying it. Aidou was usually playing around but I doubt he would play around about something like this. "Ayame, I love you." I said hugging her. She pulled me away with saying, "Love you too, even though you are annoying. I also loved Yuujirou but in a different way. Ayame and I were the only one's awake so we sat on the picnic table talking until a boy came out. We hoped Aidou or Yuujirou would come out first. Yuujirou stumbled out of the boys' tent. I jumped off the table and onto his back. Aidou was out in a couple seconds gagging. "Chitose!" He said plugging his nose. Ayame, Yuujirou and I laughed. Chitose walked out and Sui was behind him. "Sui, how can you stand that?" Aidou asked walking running away. "It happens when you have been with him for 6 months." He said hugging Chitose. I jumped back on Yuujirou and Ayame jumped on Aidou. We kissed the boys on the cheek. "I love you, Lina." Yuujirou said twisting me to his front. "Love you too." I said kissing his lips this time.

Later at about 9 pm Yuujirou and Aidou started a campfire. Sui and Chitose got the marshmallow's, chocolate, and graham crackers. Yuujirou sat on the picnic table and I crawled into his lap. I laid there while Ayame roasted my marshmallow's. I gave Yuujirou a bite and he ate the whole thing. "Meany!" I said. "Sorry I haven't had one yet. You have had like 50," He laughed. "Fine!" I said getting up. "Come on, babe I was kidding." Yuujirou said. I roasted five marshmallow's a said, "Ayame, I need a marshmallow." "You have five, why do you need another?" She said. "Because it isn't enough." I climbed back into Yuujirou's lap and he kissed my hair. "Here," I said handing him the marshmallow's. "Ayame, Start bringing two at a time." I said. "Whatever." she said rolling her eyes.

We were all still awake at 5 in the morning and then a dog came from the woods. "Aw, it's so cute,' I said going to pet it. Yuujirou grabbed my arm, "Don't it could be a trick, or it could be a coyote or wolf." He said. "Sure, it might also have rabies." I said turning around.

**Fin.**

_Luna: Ok on the next chapter Is not camping. _

_Lina: It's back at home. _

_Luna: And next semester_

_Lina: They switch outfit styles._

_Luna and Lina :Bye!_


	5. Chapter 5: Special A: Home Sweet Home

Special A: The next Generation

_Luna: Finally get to type_

_Lina: I never knew what ranch dressing could do. _

_Luna me either._

_Lina: Do you_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Special A.**

**Chapter 5: Home sweet home**

**Ayame's P.O.V**

When I got back to my house My sister clung to my leg. "Let go!" I snapped shaking her off. She cried on the floor. I went to my room to start thinking of designs for my new uniform. I was thinking maybe black and blue. Black skirt with a star in the corner. A blue tank top under a black jacket. The jacket would have Ayame in the top right corner. In her mind it looked perfect. She was going to go with it. She dialed Lina's number, "Hey!" Lina said one the other end. "Hey! Lina I need you to help me design my new uniform I already have it perfectly drawn." I said. "On my way." She stated hanging up.

In about 10 Minute Lina was at my house with her sewing machine a tons of different fabrics. "Okay what colors?" She asked dumping the bags out. "I need blue, black and jewels." "Okay!" She said grabbing the bag of jewels and blue and black fabric. "Okay your size 16 right?" "Yup." "Time to do measurements." She said grabbing her tape measure out of the messy pile. I helped her put everything else back. I stood up with my arms out. After measurements she looked at my drawing. "Ayame, Let's rip it up a little." "Okay," I shrugged putting my arms down. She started sewing as I turned my stereo up loud. I wish this could be fast.

In about one and a half hours Lina Yelled, "Done, Fitting time." She hopped up as I stood up and put my arms out again. "Perfect!" She screamed ripping parts of the jacket. Her phone rang. "Hello?" She said. "okay. Yup. Got it. Be there in a few." She hung up. "Ayame I have to go. I need to help Aidou with his outfit." She yelled behind her running out my door and waving after she grabbed the fabrics again.

**Lina's P.O.V**

Today was going to be a busy day. School started in a couple days and everyone but Tadashi needed their outfits done. I hopped in my car that was parked outside of Ayame's house. My silver mustang was sparkling with the sun shining on it. I drove to Aidou's. "Hey," I said walking in his room. "Hey," He replied grabbing the bags. "I want white and blue Bermuda's." He stated dumping the bags out on the floor. "I also want black shirt to match. With the usual black jacket." He added.


	6. Chapter 6: Special A: A mall trip

Special A: The Next generation

Luna: I Have so many stories to update these days! This one I just couldn't get around to. I moved and had to get enrolled in a different school. Okay, either way I will finish this as fast as I can!

**Disclaimer: I Do not Own Special A**

**Chapter 6: A Mall trip**

**Lina's P.O.V**

So I finished in time. Great. I still have about 1 day to spend with Yuujirou. Oh, how that wasn't enough time. I mean I made his outfit for him and that was it. This vacation definitely was NOT long enough. If only I had time.

"Hey, Aya, what's up?" I asked answering the phone call from her.

"Me, you, Yuu, Sui, Chitose, and Aidou, Mall 3 o'clock." She said, then hanging up.

Let's see it is… I check my clock… 2:45. Shit. I was never going to be able to take a shower, brush my teeth, brush my hair, _and _find the right clothes. Okay, I guess I will take a shower later. I said running into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair.

After that I ran to my dresser throwing all the clothes I wasn't wearing onto my floor. In the end I was wear gray skinny jeans, with tan boots, and a Pink Aeropostale shirt with little hearts on it.

I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door. I put my hair in to a ponytail. When I got to my car I check my car radio clock, 3:01. Oh, no I am late.

I zoomed the mall and met everyone at the western entrance.

"Hey Yuu!" I said hugging him.

"Hey," He replied, smiling.

"Hey Lina, you're late!" Ayame scolded.

"I know I know. I was running a little late."

"A little? It's 3:15!" Sui said.

"Yeah yeah come on lets go!" I said trying to drop the topic.

"Yeah, I have to be home at 5." Aidou said.

"I, on the other hand am going home with Sui," Chitose smiled.

"Why? You hate Kei-kun." Ayame said.

"Yeah, Im only go to his house to piss Kei off." Chitose laughed.

"I don't know what I am doing," I pouted.

"Where ever you go, I go," Yuujirou smiled.

I smiled at him, "Okay seriously lets go before anything happens."

Sui and Chitose hooked arms and Sui laid his head on Chitose's shoulder.

We walked around the mall and bought lots of things. Sui and Chitose mostly clothes. Yuujirou and Ayame bought me a few presents since my birthday is coming up soon. Aidou didn't buy anything. I bought Clothes and jewelry. We went home with about 10 bags for me, 4 for Yuu, 2 for Ayame, Sui, and Chitose.

Im getting excited my birthday is tomorrow. For my birthday my parents are letting me have a ball in the ballroom. I still need clothes. Oh no. Better go now before no time left.

I bought a short white, strapless dress with a blue ribbon in the middle, I bought silver heels to match.

**End**

_Luna: That took longer than expected…_


	7. Chapter 7: Special A: Breaking Up?

Special A: The Next Generation\

Disclaimer: I don't not own Special A ):

Chapter 7: Breaking up?  
**Tadashi's P.O.V**

I can't believe it, there a a new kid in school. He thinks he is all that too. But he really isn't he has Black hair and blue eyes. They do not go together. But The bad part about him Is his grade are really good.

**Yuujirou's P.O.V**

I can't believe it. I'm getting kicked out of the S.A. That stupid new kid is messing everything up. Seiya, I believe his name was. He is taking my spot in the S.A. I can't believe I'm not gonna get to see Lina a lot anymore. Well I guess I can focus on school, and maybe get back in.

**Lina's P.O.V**

"Anyone seen Yuu-chan?" I asked.

"You mean you didn't hear?" Sui asked.

"Hear what?" I asked.

Just then Seiya walked in the room.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"You got kicked out of the S.A and he took his spot." Chitose explained.

"What!" I screamed, "There has to be a mistake."

"There's not, the head master said that Yuujirou needed to focus on school since his grade's were dropping. And it's gonna be hard for Yuujirou to get back in. He is now ranked 15 in the school." Aidou explained.

Ayame brought out the food and took out her sketch book, "Lina, it will be okay, we will get Yuu-kun back, I promise."

"But, what-" Ayame cut me off.

"No, buts. Guys meet at Lina's house tonight ok?" Ayame stated.

"Alright," everyone agreed.

"Okay, whatever, but I don't know where she lives." Seiya said.

"You are not coming to my house you bitch!" I screamed before storming off.

Ayame followed me, "Lina, Calm down."

"Sorry, Aya. Its just im not used to Yuu not sitting by me." I said, tears now rolling down my cheeks.

"Don't worry, we will find a way to get Yuu-kun back in the S.A. And I think I know how." Ayame said.

"Ok. And how is that?" I asked.

"Chi and Sui, said they would tutor Yuu to get his grade higher okay, so let's go back and eat." Ayame said helping me up, now that I was on the ground.

Ayame and I walked back to where everyone else was.

"Hey, Im sorry about earlier. It's just i'm nothing with out Yuu-chan." I apologized.

"It's okay," Seiya replied.

That night, no one came over to Lina's except Yuujirou. And they Wrote 2 paragraph in a poem.

_ L:Take my hand, let's go, somewhere we can rest our souls. __**{A/N: L: means Lina wrote the line, Y: Mean Yuujirou wrote it.}**_

_ Y:We'll sit where its warm, you'll say look were here alone._

_ L:I was running in circles, I hurt myself, just to find my purpose._

_ Y:Everything was so worthless, I didn't deserve this, but to me you were perfect._

_ L:I'm scattered through this life._

_ Y:If this is life I'll say goodbye_

_ L:She's gone like an Angel, with Wings let me Burn Tonight_

_ Y: I was running in circles, I hurt myself, just to find my purpose._

Everyday, Yuujirou and Lina wrote 2 paragraphs and when it was done this is how it turned out

_L:Take my hand, let's go, somewhere we can rest our souls._

_Y:We'll sit where its warm, you'll say look were here alone._

_L:I was running in circles, I hurt myself, just to find my purpose._

_Y:Everything was so worthless, I didn't deserve this, but to me you were perfect._

_L:I'm scattered through this life._

_Y:If this is life I'll say goodbye_

_L:She's gone like an Angel, with Wings let me Burn Tonight_

_Y:I was running in circles, I hurt myself, just to find my purpose._

_L:Everything was so worthless, I didn't deserve this, but to me you were perfect._

_Y:I see me writing on this paper, praying for some savior, wishing to intake her and save her_

_L:In a world so, so godless, so thoughtless, I don't know how we Wrote this, all the Love that you brought us._

_Y:It feels like I'm killing myself, just willing myself, just to pray for some help._

_L:I'd give it all just to have, have your eternity._

_Y:'cause its all that assures me, It's worth all that hurts me._

_L:I'd give you my heart, and I'd let you just hold it, I'd give you my soul, but I already sold it._

_Y:On that day, that day I walked away in December, I will always remember, I'll regret it forever._

_L:I remember brown eyes, so sad and blue skies, turned to darkness and Night, I'm so sick on the fight._

_Y:I wont breathe unless you breath, won't bleed unless you bleed, wont be unless you be till I'm gone and I can sleep._

_Both:I've gone away, seen better times in Yesterday, its hard to say that Everything will be okay._

Anyway. Ayame Said that the Operation: Get Yuujirou back in the S.A, was now in progress.


	8. Chapter 8: Special A: reformed

Special A: The Next Generation

_A/n: Sorry I haven't updated in a while been playing a game 12-15 hours a day.. xD anyway here's the next chapter :p_

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Special A.**

**Chapter 8: Special A: Reformed**

**Lina's P.O.V**

I hope Seiya gets kicked out of the S.A. Rumor has it he is about to pass Aidou. Which makes us worry even more. Seiya, is a real bitch. I'm going to get my boyfriend back in the Special A, and Seiya will never be in again. Yuujirou is my life, I can't ever let him go.

When Yuujirou got to my house I greeted him with a quick 'hey' and a hug.

Yuujirou and I got down to studying right away. We all wanted Yuujirou back in the S.A as soon as possible.

We started reviewing then I started teaching him. Each day we had 5 hour lesson after school. Every now and then we would hang out with our friends.

After a month or two Yuu wasn't far behind Seiya. Then a week later he passed him! Seiya didn't take it too personally. But as he was leaving he whispered to Yuujirou 'Your a retard just wait till I pass you again'. When I heard this I was about to punch Seiya but Yuu held me back.

**Normal P.O.V**

With SA back to Normal everyone was happy. The best part was Seiya transferred to a different school, so yuu didn't have to worry about him taking his rank 7th again. This released stress on everyone in the SA not having to tutor Yuu anymore.. well at least not everyday.

**Finished~ ~ ~**

_a/n Sorry for such a short chapter.. D: … just don't know what to type x_x_


End file.
